


THANK YOU

by BunnyyTofuu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyyTofuu/pseuds/BunnyyTofuu
Summary: — Where Kim Dahyun is an aspiring writer and Park Jihyo is her girlfriend who doesn't like reading. Can Dahyun's writing skills impress Jihyo and make her love reading even more?
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: TWICE One-Shots (Requests)





	THANK YOU

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter ‐BunnyyTofuu ❤

Carefully opening her apartment's door, Dahyun tiptoed while coming inside, making sure not to make any noises so she won't wake her girlfriend up.

As she was about to go to the kitchen, a person who probably fell asleep caught her attention, making her frown upon realizing who it was.

"I told you to just take a rest and not wait for me anymore..."

It was just a whisper but was still enough for Jihyo to hear, making her wake up.

"You're here..."

"You shoud've just took a rest instead of waiting for me, Hon..."

"I know... but you also always wait for me whenever I'll come home late from work..."

Dahyun smiled, giving her a quick kiss before carrying her towards their room and carefully placing her on their bed.

"Have you eaten already?"

"I ordered some food earlier."

"Good. Now, take a rest because I know, you've worked hard for the day, hmm?"

Jihyo just lightly nodded and in a split of second, she once again fell asleep.

Dahyun smiled, tucking Jihyo's hair strands that was covering her face behind her ear, and admired how beautiful and goddess like her girlfriend is.

•••

Fixing her things, Jihyo went out of her office, proceeding on the parking lot and driving her way towards the company where Dahyun works.

Dahyun and her had been pretty busy about their own works and projects, but it was just mostly Dahyun.

Dahyun is serious when it comes to her works and projects.

All attention, dedication and focus are given for her works, sometimes even forgetting that she has a girlfriend waiting for her to come home.

"Jihyo, hi! It's been a while since you visited here!"

On Jihyo's way to Dahyun's office, Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung greeted her.

"Nice to see you guys."

They gave each other some brief hugs and greetings.

"I suppose that you're here for Dahyun..."

Jihyo smiled and nodded, excitement filling her up to finally see her girlfriend again after what? 

A full week of them just briefly seeing each other because they have different time schhedules.

"Sad to say but, Dahyun left work earlier. We were also curious on why she left early when all she does is stay up all night here..."

"Maybe she went home early to spend some time with you..."

"Is she with someone though?"

"No. But what Mina said earlier, was she saw Dahyun getting off of work, talking with someone on her phone."

"Oh. Alright, thank you. I'll go ahead now."

•••

Opening the door of their room, Jihyo found Dahyun on her study table, once again focusing on her projects.

Sensing her presence, Dahyun turned to look at her.

"You came home late..."

"I uhm... I went to your company to supposedly fetch you and maybe like... we could eat dinner outside since we've been so caught up with too much works and... yeah."

Dahyun slyly smirk before closing all the folders and her laptop, walking towards Jihyo and giving her a quick kiss.

"It's already kind of late and besides why would we still eat outside when your girlfriend here, is a pro chef, hmm?"

Jihyo mentally rolled her eyes on Dahyun's cockyness.

"You literally almost burned the whole apartment or worse maybe even the whole building the last time you tried to cook."

Dahyun frowned and pouted.

"That was before, okay? Trust me this time, Hon. I won't disappoint you."

"What are you working about?"

Jihyo tried tiptoe-ing to peek on Dahyun's study table but the latter held her back.

"It's a secret. Besides, you don't like reading, Hon. Come on, you're just hungry."

•••

Grumpily walking out her office, Jihyo made her way towards her car parked in the parking lot, slumping herself on the driver's seat.

It's Dahyun and Hers 3rd anniversary today but even a single greeting from Dahyun wasn't received by her.

She knows that Dahyun's probably still frustrated at her but still, a simple greeting won't be too much too ask for, right?

Dahyun and Her had a fight last night, right before their anniversary.

It was just mostly because of their works, they poured their frustrations and anger towards one another.

Dahyun was being too engrosed on working about her book that she started working on for the past few weeks, which Jihyo hates.

It's not like she actually hates reading books, she loves it, but she turned out loathing it still as it's getting all the attention of Dahyun that was supposed to be hers.

As childish as it may seem, Jihyo won't deny the fact that she's jealous of the works and books Dahyun's giving her attention to.

Lazily opening their apartment's door, Jihyo immediately proceeded inside their room, only to find their balcony window open.

Did a thief came in?! she thought.

She looked around but noticed that nothing changed, it was still the same as she left it this morning.

"Happy 3rd Anniversary, Hon..."

Jihyo looked at their balcony and found Dahyun standing there, holding a boquet of flowers.

A romantic table for two was set up.

Mini candles lined up along with scattered rose petals on the floor and to top all of that, the beautiful night city view on their balcony is just right in front of them.

Tears slowly flowing down her cheeks, Jihyo immediately ran towards Dahyun and engulf her in a hug.

"Such a cry baby... stop, it's our anniversary today..."

"How can I when we literally had a fight last night and even a simple greeting didn't came from you! I hate you, Kim Dahyun!"

"I love you too, Park Jihyo."

Dahyun handed her the boquet before slowly wiping her tears off.

"I'm sorry that I poured my frustrations on you last night... I just can't help it as I kind of got in trouble..."

"What have you done?!"

•••

While Jihyo was being engrosed on admiring the night view, Dahyun want to take it as a chance for her last surprise to wrap the night up.

Heaving a deep sigh, she carefully kneeled in one knee, carefully opening a small box containing a precious diamond ring inside it.

"Don't you just love how beau–"

Jihyo stopped midway when she turned around and found Dahyun kneeling, holding a box with a ring inside it.

"Hon..."

Dahyun smiled and intertwined her free hand with Jihyo's.

"For the past three years, you've been my pillar of support and my energy. You're always there to cheer me up and literally make everything alright. I know that I've been too focused on my project recently that I sometimes forgets about you but trust me, you're always in my mind, Ji. So here I am, kneeling in front of you, wishing to hear that precious answer from you. I want to spend the next following years and probably the rest of my life with you, and you alone, Park Jihyo."

Dahyun cleared her throat while Jihyo's tears once again started flowing down her cheeks.

"Will you marry me?"

"It's definitely a YES, Dahyun."

Dahyun smiled widely, finally letting her tears fall on her cheeks.

Standing up, she carefully slid the ring on Jihyo's ring finger before capturing her lips.

Sealing the night with a kiss.

•••

"And that's how your Mom and I's relationship went like and soon, you came in to our lives."

The little boy left out a soft giggle before slowly letting himself be taken over by his sleepyness.

Fixing his position, Jihyo placed a soft goodnight kiss on Jihyun's forehead before walking her way towards their room where Dahyun is waiting.

"Took you long enough."

Jihyo just chuckled at her and finally settled herself beside her wife, hugging each other.

It has been a solid 7 years since Dahyun proposed to her and just after a few couple of months, they got married.

Making her name from Park Jihyo to Kim Jihyo.

And soon, they decided to adopt a child, a little baby boy whom they named after a combination of their names.

Kim Jihyun.

"Did Jihyun asked you to read our book again?"

Jihyo hummed in response, nuzzling her head on the crook of Dahyun's neck, inhaling her scent.

The book Dahyun was talking about, was the one she wrote and finally completed it after 3 years when she started it.

It was a book dedicated for Jihyo and Her.

A book containing how their love story went from Dahyun just having a crush on Jihyo on their freshmen year, until how they got together, how they got married and soon got Jihyun. 

And it was also the book that made Jihyo love reading once again, thanks to Dahyun's amazing skills of writing.

"Thank you for everything, Hon..."

Dahyun smiled and tightened her hug on Jihyo, intertwining their hands together.

"I should be the one thanking you instead... for being the most wonderful woman I've ever known... you didn't gave up on us. So, thank you, Mrs. Kim Jihyo."

**Author's Note:**

> JIHYUN is a name that once crossed my mind when I thought about DaHyo. Ji from Jihyo and Hyun from Dahyun makes it JIHYUN. Hope you guys like it. Stay safe and Love lots!! 💞


End file.
